


Тишина

by fuckingfrost



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfrost/pseuds/fuckingfrost
Summary: Стив смотрит на Баки.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> Хотел написать лайтовый рассказ по эванстэну — фантазия выдала закос под боль. Бывает.

Стив смотрит на Баки. Стрелка часов лениво клонит к полуночи, черной пылью оседая на барабанных перепонках. Пора уходить.

Но Стив смотрит на Баки: взгляд пронзает тело свинцовыми пулями. Веки с россыпью густых ресниц подрагивают, словно пламя свечи на ветру. Глаза — стекла, зубы — чувственный оскал, опоясанный алой лентой. Она нитью тянется из уголка рта, лижет подбородок, каплями стекая на синюю форму, пропитанную запахом мужского пота. Тишину разрезает бессвязный шепот, перекрываемый рваным биением угасающей жизни. Лезвие липко блестит в руке и падает на пол, уродуя паркет новыми шрамами.

Стив смотрит на Баки.


End file.
